Rose, Lily, Athenodora
by twiwartsguruz
Summary: Story set about 4 years after the epilogue from Rose Weasley, Lily Potter, and Athenodora Lovegood's point of views -it switches off- . Please R&R!


I had already finished packing a week ago, but I went to my room anyways when my mother began going off on Hugo for not having begun to pack and sent us both up to our rooms. Lily was waiting for me in my room, trying to close her overstuffed suitcase. I sighed and helped her lock it. "Thanks Rose," she said with a radiant smile, I did not return it but lay down on my perfectly made bed.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're being all grumpy?" she had been bugging me about this since she had arrived 2 weeks ago. I ignored her.

"Guess not..." she sighed sadly.

"Lily!" Hermione called from downstairs.

"Yes?"

"You've got another owl."

Her sadness disappeared and her long hair flew out behind her as she raced down to get another note. I wondered whom it could be from. She had about a million friends who all wrote to her every day, along with her boyfriend, Gabriel, who wrote to her at least 3 times a day, it was so perfect it made me want to puke.

I groaned into my pillow when she was out of my room.

The only owls that I had received this year had been from Hogwarts, one giving me my list of school supplies and another saying that I had become a prefect. Not a single letter from a friend. The exact same thing happened last year. Scorpius promised he would write, but then his stupid family got to him and he was not speaking to me at the beginning of 4th year.

"Rose?" Ginny knocked on the door, I pulled my head away from the pillow and looked at her and then sat up.  
"Sorry Aunt Ginny, I have a headache," I lied smoothly.  
She came and sat down at the edge of my bed, "I was just wondering if you were okay."

I felt my brow furrow, "Did Hermione put you up to this?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
She smiled, guilty, "You're _mother_ did ask, but I also noticed myself that you were in your room more than usual." She pushed her long, straight red hair behind her ear.  
Her brown eyes studied mine, looking for an explanation. There is absolutely no way she can figure it out why I am so upset. I had never mentioned my friendship with Scorpius.  
"I just like to me alone more than I used to."  
She always read me well, and realized that she was not going to get a better answer than that out of me. She smiled, I hated worrying people, "Well, you know I'm always her whenever you really want to tell me what's really going on." She left the room, and Lily swept in under her arm, her hair was just a shade darker than her mother's was, it was interesting to see as their hair collided.  
Lily plopped down at the edge of my bed and gave me the letter to read.  
I tried to smile and read the letter.

I had planned our first meeting a million times in my head.  
It was almost exactly how I pictured it. He and I walked right past each other, our parents nodded at each other and I heard Ron, my father, mutter something under his breath. Wow. He had grown quite a bit... how tall was he now? 6'2"? I was surprised when Scorpius stopped right when he passed me and his father bumped into him. Ron snorted and Hermione elbowed him.  
I rolled my eyes and flipped my red hair, and kept walking past him, but not before I noticed that he, too, had a prefect badge. Great.  
It was another emotional goodbye. This was James' final year and he was going on to work with Ron and Uncle George until he figured out exactly what he wanted to do. Typical James.  
I already know what I want to do with my life. I have known since I was 6 years old that I wanted to be the Minister of Magic.  
I began to walk Lily and Hugo to find Athenodora, when I heard Ron yell, "Rosie, wait!" I turned around to find his familiar red hair, very easy to find, chasing towards me. Well that is embarrassing…

"Yes, dad?" I asked quietly, wishing our matching bright features did not attract so much attention, let alone the shouting.

He reached me and whispered in my ear, "Uncle George and I created this for yourself and your mother, but don't tell her about it, I'm giving it to her for Christmas," he winked at me and handed me a light pink comb.

I looked up at him and waited for him to explain what it was, "I know how much you hate your friz- your hair. So George and I created a comb that'll straighten it without having to use that potion your mum makes every so often," he smiled expectantly at me.

I threw my arms around him, "Thank you so much, Dad! This is so great! Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek.

His cheeks turned red, I do not know that last time I reacted like that to anything.

"I'll umm… see you over Christmas holiday," he kissed the top of my head; "I love you, Rosie."

He went over to my mum and I saw him run his hand through her bushy hair and wink at me again.

Lily encouraged me.

"Not now while Hermione can see me," I whispered back at her, "When we the train starts."

Athenodora was suddenly right in front of me. She was pleased to see me and wanted to inform me of all the crazy adventures Luna had led her family on.  
"Rosie! I have not seen you in forever! Guess what my mom bought me as a beginning of my first year present?"  
Now having realized how horrible I had been over the summer, I decided to start being kind and pretended to be extremely interested in the Knackle Fractered Skin Sneak, the new pet, that would most likely not be accepted into Hogwarts.

I told her this. "Oh I know, I figured it wouldn't, I just brought it here to make Mum happy," she held out the tiny dragonish reptile that was missing a tail and had no eyes. I would read about it in the "Quibbler." Luna rated it as very safe, but being as she had been the only one to find their existence, she was not exactly one to judge. Also being that she had deemed the Lokkrawrt Lypit as "loveable and misunderstood." Upon further investigation by Ministry of Magic officials, it was described as "unsafe," and rated as a level five on the one out of five mystical creatures level.  
I led Luna, Lily, Albus and Hugo to find a compartment all to themselves. James did not need my help to find friends to be with. He promised that he would check in on them every so often for my parents and his.

We all waved goodbye to our parents as the train began to move. I promised them that I would return after my new prefect duties were fulfilled.

I sat alone in the prefect's cabin and began running the comb through my hair. I was amazed at the immediate change. It was straight, and much longer. It had the exact same affect that Sleazy has had on my hair. I could not help but smile to myself and admire hair, now the only problem with it was the stupid red color…

Scorpius opened the compartment door and did not seem to notice me sitting there. He sat down on the opposite side and let out a small moan into his hands. I noticed that his face had lost some of its roundness and when his sleeves fell down his arms, I noticed that his arms were quite muscular. Wow.  
He looked up at me. "Oh," he stared at my hair and then looked away quickly.  
I turned to glare out the window. I heard Scorpius readjusting, deciding whether to leave. He eventually decided that it would make things more awkward to leave. He cleared his throat.  
Eventually, Daniel Couch, a fellow Gryffindor, came and began to speak to me.  
"So Rosie how was your summer?" he sat across from me, his messy dirty blonde hair fell in his eyes.  
Better late than never to start acting like a decent human being, "It was fine, but I'm glad to be back," I smiled a genuine smile and ignored

Scorpius. "How was yours?"  
Daniel ignored Scorpius too, this was not new though, Gryffindors and

Slytherins rarely acknowledged one another's existence. "It was great, my family went to Ireland and we learned some really interesting stuff about this cult of wizards that used to control..." Dan when on and on, getting various facts wrong, but I was impressed. I nodded and gasped in all of the right places, and was amused by his enthusiasm at my interest.  
"...And then the guide said, 'That's not my clover, that's my kid!" I laughed and he must have believed that I truly found it funny, because he then told me three more jokes, until all of the rest of the new prefects arrived and the train began to move.  
I ignored Scorpius all through Professor Slughorn's instructions. I became extremely fascinated by this new responsibility put upon me.  
Professor Slughorn smiled many special smiles just for me. I was his favorite student because I am related to famous and I was decent at potions.

Everything I did was showered with praise, yet totally expected, of course. Scorpius is just as smart, if not smarter, but his parents are not Ron and Hermione Weasely and not best friends with the Potters. It is the same everywhere, but it is especially horrible in Potions, I have been a part of the "Slug Club," since James began his first year in Hogwarts.  
Professor Slughorn finished up with, "And if you're in the 'Slug Club' then please stay so that we may begin the meeting ASAP," he let out a low chuckle.  
I rolled my eyes as Scorpius gave a box of crystallized pineapple to

Slughorn, only I knew how desperately he wanted to be in the Slug Club, but Slughorn took no notice. My first 2 years I found if extremely amusing, but when we became friends in 3rd year I began to pity him.

Right now, I found it annoying.  
The only new prefects that were also in the Slug Club were a Huffelpuff, named Rachel Bowermann and myself; she was very gossipy and always had something to say about somebody. She was the niece of Rita Skeeter.

Professor Slughorn got out for a bathroom break.  
"So, I saw you flirting with Dan," she said flipping her short blonde hair out of her face.  
"Huh?" most people start a conversation about summer, but this girl was... something else...  
"Do you fancy him? He was practically drooling over you. And you laughed at every one of his jokes!" this is where being human lands me...  
"Do you not fancy him?" her acid green eyes widened with the prospect of new gossip.  
"Uh-uh... uh- I... I mean-" NO!  
Luckily, Hugo walked in at that very moment. Oh, thank God!


End file.
